Uh oh
by termowire
Summary: We should always expect the unexpected. You'll never known what's going to happen to you. crappy title / au-ish / pre-shinran / oneshot


hi c: so i took the ncae today and there was a short narrative in the reading comprehension part and boom headcanon! the title itself is self explanatory hehe c: yay happy reading!

Characters are OOC and my capitalization of 'I'! oops really sorry!

* * *

><p>"Oi kudo!" A dark-skinned boy kicked the chair of the boy infront of him jolting him awake. "Kudo!"<p>

"What?" He hissed while _rubbing_ his eyes. "Still no prof?" He asked while scanning the room for his Criminal Law professor.

"Classes begin at 7.30, 5 _minutes_ left." Heiji, the dark-skinned boy, his best friend said. "And besides you came here _way to early_."

Shinichi scowled at him and faced him. "Inspector Megure said it's gonna start at 7!"

"Why would we need to attend this class anyway?" His backmate got a pencil from his bag and started to twirl it around his fingers. "Its not like we know nothing about criminal law..."

The Beikan resident shrugged in response. "Something about opportunities or some shit."

The door opened and the noise died down, they stopped breathing and eyes going wide as saucers at the intruder. The foreigner who went inside realized the reason for his mistake,_ teachers door dammnit_, with wide eyes. "No- i'm not-"

"Hakuba? Watcha doin' here?!" Heiji stood up and everyone started to breath normally while others looked at the pair weirdly. He went down the front of the class room to greet his confidant. "Shin-chan's here too."

Once the students recovered from the shock, they returned to their original places making friends, or reading the notes given in advance. "Have you seen the proffesor?" One asked with a bored face.

"Sadly no," the Brit responded. "But the others said that the professors are really late for the first day. Something about a meeting."

Heiji lead Hakuba to where he and Shinichi were sitting. "Hakuba, you're here too? And don't ever call me Shin-chan again." He growled the last part.

The high school detective slapped Shinichi's back and roared with laughter. "Hey, Hakuba here has no chair." He said mischievously. "How 'bout Hakuba takes this seat and you sit at the front next to... Ah! that redhead with the with bun!"

Two pairs of eyes followed the direction where Heiji was looking. Magenta hair tied in a messy but appropriate bun, clothes that scream simplicity but still can see traces that she comes from a family with money, and heels that can probably puncture your eyes out when she steps on them.

Shinichi had the urge to slap Heiji right there and then. "What? No-!"

"Great!" Heiji thrusted Shinichi's stuff at his open hands. "Thanks Shin-chan! You're the best!" He and Hakuba were laughing quietly but the look on the Kaitou Kid detective was he was already close to tears and clutching his sides from all the laughing.

"God those assholes..." He murmured under his breath. "They are _so _gonna pay for this."

He walked down and he looked at his watch. Only a few minutes before classes starts so he makes his way down and stopped a few meters away from the girl. She had earphones on and she was tapping her foot to the beat of the song.

Shinichi lightly tapped her shoulder and she whipped around so fast, the detective thought she's going to have a whiplash. She removed her earphones and apologized to him. She was reading the assigned passages givens and there were already notes on the margin. "Is this seat taken?"

"No! Not at all." She said with a smile. She put her earphones in her bag and tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled at him and Shinichi felt a blush go up his cheeks.

He cleared his throat at extended his arms, "Shinichi Kudo, nice to meet you." He sat and put his bag down and scooted closer to his seatmate.

"I know." She said with a smirk. "You're face is everywhere. You and that guy earlier..."

"Oh Heiji?" Shinichi pointed backwards and she nodded. "How-"

"'_The savior of the police force'_ and _'High school detectives: at it again!'_ Really? Who wouldn't know?"

He chucked at that part and scratched the back of his neck with his arm. "Well... Er.. About that..."

She laughed at him and oh no. Shinichi felt that he was falling. Fast and hard. "And you're a soccer superstar. Everyone was talking about you in school."

He smirked at her wickedly. "And how about you? Do think and talk about me also?"

"Yeah, as a rival." She said with a straight face. "I went to all-girl school and i was part of the soccer club and we were compared to each other in a good way but god compare me to guy? Ew."

"Hey!" Shinichi put his arms up in annoyance. "Really? Come on!"

Heiji and Hakuba choose this time to come and visit the exiled one. "Hello there Ms. Is our friend giving you a hard time here?"

Hakuba kissed her hand and bowed slightly at her. "A beautiful woman should not be punished with such a burden."

The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust? Or confusion? Shinichi couldn't care less because she was_ so damn beautiful._

"Sorry, but" she chuckled softly. "You guys aren't my type." She said with a soft voice.

Heiji laughed at her and gave her a bright smile. "It's ok, Hakuba here's got a boyfriend and- no! It's not me sadly. And i've got a-"

"_Wife_" Shinichi coughed and smiled widely. "A girlfriend i mean."

"God _dammit_ Kudo-"

They all turned around at the lovely sound that was the laugh of the redhead. 'Fuck? I think i'm falling for her?'

"I never knew you guys were so funny." She removed her glassed and mentioned for Heiji and Hakuba to sit down. "Can you tell me stories of the weirdest case you guys ever had?"

The small group erupted in laughter from time to time until the Beikan resident checked his watch. "God, it's already 10 minutes past the start of the class."

"Its actually 9 minutes, 15 seconds and 3 milliseconds." Hakuba said with all the gracefulness of a butler during the Victorian era.

"Yeah 10 minutes. Maybe the prof forgot? Thats ok, socializing is better right?" Some agreed with the Osakan but the others groaned in frustration.

But Shinichi was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "You know, tardy teachers are really annoying." He said to the redhead. "If the prof doesn't arrive in five minutes, i'm gonna leave."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary." She replied as she got her things and stood up went up to the black board and started the lecture.

"I'm Ran Mouri." She eyed the three slack-jawed boys where she was seated before. She smirked to herself before clearing her throat and continuing her introduction. "And I'll be your Criminal law professor for this semester."

* * *

><p>yay! Ok there was a short narrative that there was this girl who sat down next to this guy and they were friendly talking then the girl said that if the teacher doesn't come in within 5 minutes she's going to leave the room and then her seatmate was the said teacher. hehe headcanon.<p>

Its a one-shot but i can still continue if you guys want C:

ty for reading!


End file.
